Other Worldly Love
by rabidf0x
Summary: This story is something I have been working on for a while and takes place with Gohan being in his 20's and finding out that a friend from his past, someone that was more of a brother, has had plans to go further down the path of destruction that makes what Cell did look like childs play. But something goes terribly wrong on the way to stop the evil that's about to unfold.


Original content created by me but I will only use one or two characters for the main story line everything else is from my own mind. The characters I do use from which ever series is property of its respective owners. I will also mark certain flash backs with / in between the story line and the flash back to make things a little easier to follow.

Other Worldly Love

Prologue- Time and space are things we will never come to understand. Are we moving in a spiral threw space constantly running through different dimensions? Is time linear like we seem to think or is it as twisted as liquorish? These are things we may never truly know the answers to, but our hero might get a very real glimpse at what exactly happens in sub-space when you try to rush development of a craft that the technology just simply isn't available. He will see just how dangerous one man can be when he has a goal to accomplish no matter who stands in his way, even if this means removing someone who had been there for him since he was a child. This story will have a very interesting love story filled with action and conflict. There will also be horror and terror in certain parts to make sure the readers will understand how difficult it was for this group to overcome problems they will face.

Chapter 1 The Chase

It all starts at Capsule Corp where Gohan is trying to rush Bulma, a friend of the family before he was ever born, to complete a craft to chase after a man who was determined to find a planet where he could work his master plan to have a world created in his liking. Doesn't sound so bad does it? Well he wanted to find a planet with a large populous so he could have subjects to do his bidding for him and then remove people in power who stood in his way of completing his goal. The most terrifying part of all of this was Gohan had only scratched the surface of his actual plans. There was something much larger than just ruling a planet in the works.

After Gohan killed Cell the Z fighters had all retired except for him. His father encouraged him to train every day. His mother was reluctant but agreed to his father's requests. Gohan at this point was the only one capable of tracking down this man whose plans were already in the works. The Z fighters were all needed to protect earth and since Gohan was strong but not really needed on earth he seemed to be the perfect candidate.

"Bulma I understand its difficult to build something like I have asked but I really need it done soon. Every second we waste there is no telling what he is doing!" Gohan said as he paced the floor in the work shop telling this to Bulma for the thousandth time. "Gohan I told I would be done soon and I will be. Give me a few more hours and it should be done and with this you will be able to go back in time at the exact time he gets there. So stop pestering me and go outside and wait." Bulma said throwing a wrench at Gohan's head and missing with the Saiyan dodging it easily.

Gohan huffed but walked outside and sat on the ground under a tree. He wasn't upset with Bulma but he was never patient when it came to things like this. Just like with Cell. He was afraid at first and didn't want to fight but when he saw all of his friends hurt something clicked inside of him. It was like a rage fueled the fire inside of him and nothing was going to put it out until he destroyed that monster. Gohan decided it best to try and meditate like Piccalo had taught him long ago. It was the easiest way for him to pass the time.

The two hours went by really fast and Gohan could hear his name being yelled by Bulma. Gohan jumped up and flew to where her voice was coming from. He stopped when he came around the corner of the building and there was his ship. It was able to travel in time and space. It was faster than light, 40 times faster than light to be precise. It was the perfect ship to catch up to the man who had left 6 months before Gohan could catch him.

"Now Gohan remember you need to be careful landing it. Everything is very sensitive and I know how you Saiyans can get. Look at you.."Bulma trailed off as she grabbed the Saiyan by both shoulders. "You've grown into a wonderful young man. Your almost 20 now and here you are going on your first adventure by yourself to save another world just like your father. Please be careful and come back to us in one piece." Bulma said as tears and memories of the demi-saiyan flooded her mind and eyes. "I will. I promise. I have to leave right now but tell everyone I said goodbye. I'm sure they will all understand my leaving so suddenly." Gohan said as he hugged the long time family friend and then started to climb in the ship.

The journey wouldn't take all that long. Because of the time travel capabilities of the ship and the faster than light travel Gohan would arrive at this world in under 24 hours. The ship started to sputtered as the jets came to life for the first time and finally ignited and the focused flame formed from the jets and the ship started to slowly lift off the ground. The ship gained momentum quickly as it shot through the air getting closer to space. Within a few seconds from launch Gohan was in outer space. The ship had been programmed to follow the same path as the man Gohan was chasing did. The ship started to whir as the sub-space drive started up and launched the ship to faster than light travel. Planets and stars flew past Gohan.

Everything on the trip hand gone smoothly and he was an hour from his destination. The ship started to exit subspace as to not slam into the planet due to its present speed. As the ship came out of sub-space smoke started to come from the consol! "Well that's not good at all." Gohan said looking at the smoke coming from around the area of the time control portion of the ship. "Oh man this is bad. What am I going to do!" Gohan said as he unbuckled his safety harness to try and put out the fire before it spread. While Gohan was trying to fight the failing craft he didn't notice the display for time machine portion of his ship was freaking out. The ship was being thrown forward into time rabidly and it seemed the closer Gohan got to the planet the time sped forward even faster. Gohan sat back up and looked at the display for the time travel device and noticed that it wasn't right at all. "Oh man. I have to do something otherwise this whole plan is going to be pointless." Gohan said as he started trying to find a way to undo what the fire has caused. The only thing he could think of was to punch the time travel device and destroy it to keep it from continuing to shoot him forward into time.

The ship started to fall to the planet after Gohan destroyed the time travel device. The planet didn't seem to be on fire or all chaos had broken loose. The ship started to land on the planet and it looked just like earth. Lush trees were all over the place and green fields. The craft landed and made a few beeping sounds and the hatch opened up. Gohan started to fly out of the ship and look around the area when a net was thrown over him and he was drug to the ground! "What the…" Was the only thing Gohan could say before his body collided with the ground. "Don't move or you will die!" A male voice yelled from the bushes. "What is going on!" Gohan yelled trying to get free of the net. "I told you to stop moving! Im not letting another of your kind to help take over what is left of our planet!" The man said as he ran from the bush with an arrow already strung and pulled back ready to release if Gohan made any sudden moves. "What are you talking about?" Gohan said still trying to find a way out of the net. "One of your other kind that fell from the sky and took over different cities and amassed an army and started to go to war with our largest cities. They didn't stand a chance. The man flew in the sky and shot magic from his hands and killed everyone that tried to stop him. So I refuse to let another of his kinda to do the same with the little bit of life that hasn't been touched by his hands!" The man said as more men emerged from the bushes with arrows drawn.

Gohan noticed all the men were dressed up in clothes to try and hide themselves in the forest. They all had daggers along their belts. Everyone of them had masks on to hide their faces and each one had a different design on it. "Ok I understand you guys are afraid of me because of the man that showed up before me but I am here to stop him. He came from my planet and said he wanted to create a world the way he thought it should be. That was the only information we found out about his plan. I have a feeling there was a lot more to his plan than we found out." Gohan said laying on the ground giving up on trying to get free for the moment. "I don't believe you at all. The other man that arrived and said he was going to change the world to be a better place and all he did was start wars and kill good people!" The man said. "Ok that's enough!" Gohan yelled as he broke through the net and flew into the air. "That's impossible!" The man said as he looked into the sky at the man flying up into the air. "Now listen to me! I am here to destroy the man who has arrived here before me. He is nothing but evil and I will not allow him to hurt innocent people to accomplish his goals! Now either help me or get the hell out of my way!" Gohan yelled from the air down at the men below him. "That's enough you fools!" A woman's voice yelled from the tree line that wasn't far from where Gohan was pulled to the ground by the net.

Chapter 2 Direction

Gohan slowly dropped to the ground to see who this woman was who had walked out from the tree line. He noticed that she commanded the respect of all of the men. She wasn't much shorter than Gohan but she was completely covered up by her outfit. Gohan wasn't sure what to make of her. The outfit she wore wasn't designed to keep her well hidden in the wooded area like the men so Gohan came to the conclusion she must be someone of power but her Ki level wasn't that much higher than the men around her.

"Would you mind coming with me? I have a few questions to ask of you." The woman said standing in the middle of a group of men who seemed like they were her body guards. "I don't mind giving you some answers as long as you don't mind me asking some questions of my own." Gohan said walking closer to the woman. "That is fine. Please follow me." She said walking toward the tree line.

As Gohan followed her he could constantly feel the Ki levels of men jumping through the tree's keeping up with him and the woman. She was quiet the entire walk. She carried herself with a sense of pride and honor. She was some one important to be sure with as many men that tried to hide in the shadows and brush, which they were really good at doing the only reason Gohan knew where they were was because of his ability to sense Ki. It was strange to Gohan the men weren't soldiers, they were too quiet and moved to stealthily to be common foot soldiers. So he came to the conclusion they were some kind of assassins.

They eventually arrived at the place the woman wanted to talk. It was an opened area with a spring in the middle of the clearing. The trees made for good cover as the area was extremely thick with brush and low hanging tree branches to keep the area well hidden.

"Ok we will talk here and see who you really are." The woman told him taking a seat on a stump. "That's fine with me. You can ask your questions and then I could ask mine." Gohan said sitting with his legs crossed on the grass. "Why have you come here?" The woman asked plainly. "Like I said before the man who arrived here before me needs to be stopped and I was sent to handle him and stop his plan. Now how long has he been here?" Gohan asked. "He has been here for 5 years. He arrived and told us promises but they were false. He promised a world with no discrimination but that's all we have been getting since this man arrived. We have been trying to kill him for a long time but every time I send a team to try they, never come back. The sad thing is we don't even know what his name is. He would never say." The woman told Gohan with a voice that almost made it sound like her spirit was just about broken. "Well to start his name is Urri. The only part of his plan we could find out is that he wanted to create a world with an image that he thought was perfect. I tried to fight him but couldn't stop him. After he left we discovered his plan more and found out he didn't want to go to some desolate planet but wanted a planet with life that he could control and sway. We built a time machine to try and catch him at the same he would arrive here but it didn't work and launched me even further into the future." Gohan said leaning forward and putting his elbows on his legs and using his hands to support his head. "Well your story seems to check out, but I am sure you have other questions." The woman said pulling both her legs under her. "Just a few more. What are all of you doing here and do you lead these men?" Gohan asked looking around the area focusing on spots where he could feel the Ki levels of men hiding in the bushes. "We are a group of assassins. Our goal is to try and kill Urri. This area is one of few that haven't been touched by his hand yet, and yes I do lead these men. Women all over have been captured and taken to Urri's stronghold. We don't know why no one has ever escaped to tell us why." The woman told Gohan while looking in the direction of the stronghold.

Gohan sat silent for a few moments to try and piece together why Urri would do something like that. Gohan knew Urri wasn't that type of person, even with him acting the way he was. Gohan knew him better than that. The only conclusion Gohan could come up with was Urri was using them as slaves or as concubines, it was the only thing that made sense. "Ma'am we have a problem! Goblins have found us!" A man said running into the clearing. All of a sudden a lone arrow came falling out of the sky and stuck the man in the back of the head flying right threw it and stabbing the ground, wet with blood and brain matter. The man tumbled over himself in a lifeless mass as his body finally stopped moving from his momentum.

"If you'll excuse me I have a problem to deal with. If you want to earn my trust you can come help." The woman said jumping from the stump and running toward the brush. Gohan jumped up and followed the woman. It was very odd to Gohan the way the woman moved was completely quiet not even twigs snapped under her foot steps. Leafs didn't even rustle as she ran full speed to where there was a faint orange glow that could be seen through the tree line.

When they both got to the source everything was a blaze. Before the fire it looked like a village and there was screaming that could be heard from all over the village. Surprisingly it was rather large considering it was built around trees. Then Gohan saw what the creatures were that the woman had mentioned.

They weren't very large, actually they only seemed to be about a foot taller than dwarfs. But they didn't look anything close to human. Most of them were hunched and had dark skin a bright red eyes. Their armor seemed like it was pieced together from random bits they had found and the swords looked very odd. None of them were a straight edged blade. They looked jagged and hooked as if there real purpose wasn't to kill but to maim. "How did they find us?" The woman said as Gohan noticed tears forming in her eyes and could be seen rolling out from under the mask. "Is this all the work of Urri? Doe he command these beasts?" Gohan asked with a voice that the woman hadn't heard come from him before. "Yes he causes destruction like this all over." The woman said as she looked at the ground and then something caught her eye. It seemed like the small pebbles and rocks were dancing on the ground around her. She looked over at Gohan and his fists were cleanched and his eyes were filled with tears. The woman slowly backed away from Gohan as the wind started to change direction and seemed to flow around Gohan. "What do you think you're doing?!" The woman asked but it had a very demanding tone to it. "Tell everyone to stay out of my way. I will handle my mistake I have made. I will right my wrongs one way or the other!" Gohan said in a low tone that sounded evil in itself and was not said in a way to make seem like a request. It was an order.

Gohan shot off with a white arua around him and a white trail as he flew towards the burning village. Everything was in chaos. People were running around and screaming with goblins chasing them. Gohan flew around the village killing each goblin he came close to with something that looked as simple as a punch but it didn't have the same effect as one would think. Goblins would fly from where they were into a burning house or into a tree where bones being crushed made a noise that would make even the most seasoned warrior want to vomit . The Goblins started to flee outside the trees and into an open field where there, what seemed to be, an army waiting for them.

Gohan came flying out of the trees at break neck speed killing goblins as he went from one to the other. He looked up and could see the formation of all the goblins. They were slamming their weapons on the ground and hitting their swords again their shields. "What do you think you're doing! Get out of there or you will be killed!" The woman yelled from the tree line but couldn't be seen. "Ha! You think these creatures can stop me! I will not turn and run away anymore! I didn't stop Urri on my planet and now look at what has happened because of it. Families are destroyed, loved ones lost, and their homes set on fire because I didn't want to fight Urri. This stops now!" Gohan yelled as he turned back to the horde of goblins.

Then something strange happened. The goblins stopped with their noise and a goblin taller than the rest emerged from the line and stood there laughing. "You think you stop us?! You are puny and will die here!" The goblin said. As he finished he pointed his sword at Gohan and the horde charged at him. "He's going to die all because of his stupid pride and righting his wrongs. What an idiot!" The woman said to herself as she was helpless to do anything to help Gohan.

"Heh…haha….HAHAHAHAHA!" Gohan started laughing as the horde grew closer. "I am about to show you what my father gave me from his race!" Gohan said as he got into a stance but it wasn't a fighting stance. HE looked like he was focusing on something. What everyone around him didn't know was he was rising his Ki level to ascend to the next level of Saiyan. This was a level that even the most villainous people in the galaxy feared. Saiyan's were known for their warrior spirit. Everyone knew that they were remarkable fighters. Being very much stronger than any other race in the galaxy. The ground started to shake violently. Dark evil clouds started forming in the sky and lightning began to strike the ground violently. Then the woman saw something she couldn't actually believe. It looked like Gohan's hair had changed to a Golden yellow for a split second! But she continued to watch as saw that it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. His hair was changing! Gohan's hair flashed Golden yellow and then back to black a few times before he let out a scream and everything seemed to flash and when everyone's eyes adjusted his hair was standing straight up in spikes with a Golden aura around him. The aura seemed to make some kind of noise. It was almost like a humming noise but it was much louder than any kind of humming sound. What this sound was is Gohan's body was emitting pure Ki energy and it was forming a barrier around him. This was the level of Saiyan's called a Super Saiyan. It was the ultimate warrior everyone one feared but it wasn't the final level. It was just the level Gohan needed to take care of his current problem.

Gohan hated showing strength that made him feel even more like an alien even on his homeworld but there wasn't any other way. Gohan decided he would use his own technique he had created when he was very young. It was called Masenko. Its range was limited to a few hundred feet but traveled in a very wide angle. It was almost like have a wave of pure energy that just seemed to grow three times as fast from the sides as it moved forward. Gohan decided it would be perfect because the goblins were getting very close and were traveling at a point toward him.

Gohan put both of his hands on his forehead and put both palms facing outward and widened his stance at the same time. He waited till the first goblin was twenty feet in front of him and then his golden aura grew immensely in a split second and the words he said next would be burned into the womans mind forever as the most surprising display of power she had ever seen. "MASENKO!" Gohan yelled as a yellow glow formed from his hands and a huge wave of golden Ki energy flew from his hands! This Ki didn't look solid, it looked like a fire and water if they were to be mixed together. IT rushed toward the goblins but it was too late for all of them. The wave rushed over them disintegrating them where they stood! It engulfed all of the goblins and nothing was left, not even ash to be blown away by the wind to some far off distant land. The wave seemed to last for hours as the woman stared in awe of what she was seeing. The blast only lasted thirty seconds but it seemed so violent and yet controlled all at the same time. The wave started to dissipate and disappeared just as fast as it was formed.

Gohan put his arms back at his side and the golden aura and spiky golden air dissipated as well. He walked back to where the woman was standing in the bushes not even trying to hide herself anymore. It was quite evident she had more questions from this strange young man who could utter words and destroy an entire horde of goblins like it was nothing. Gohan reached the woman and sat on the grass just outside the tree line where she emerged from to take a seat on the grass across from him. "How are you able to change your hair and make that golden fire form around you? How is it your able to destroy creatures my just saying words?" The woman said as calmly as she could manage. "Well it's going to be quite a story so get comfortable. You see a long time ago…" Gohan said as he began his story.

/

There was a race of warriors. They were feared all through the galaxy. They would go planet to planet killing races that dared to stand against them. Back then they would transform into giant apes called Ozaru. This was more of a being that lived inside all of the Saiyans. When they saw a full moon they would transform into this beast and were unstoppable. Until one day a man named Frieza came to the Saiyan's home planet and destroyed it. There were only a few survivors. My dad was sent to the earth before this had happened as was supposed to destroy the earth but he lost his memory after he landed and was different somehow after that. He was caring and didn't want to hurt anyone. He lived there and became a very tough fighter. He trained almost all of his life and even defeated Frieza while I was still young. I had many trainers growing up. Some of them where harsher than others but I grew into a fighter just like my father and some people say I'm just as strong as him now. Well With me being a Saiyan I can use an energy inside of myself called Ki. Now Ki is kind of like an energy force that is inside of all living things. Training with this Ki and making it strong allows you to do different things as in flying, putting the Ki into a solid form, and even creating attack that are unique to your Ki. Masenko was something I created when I was very little. There are many different Ki techniques that I know from all of the fighters that are friends with my dad and me. Vageta, another Saiyan, taught me his Gatlic Gun wich is very powerful, as well as my father teaching me his Kamehameha Wave which he learned from his master long ago. Different emotions work better with different attacks. They are all powerful in their own way but depending on the emotion in which they are used they can be even stronger.

Now the super Saiyan which was what you saw is the next level of Saiyan's It's a different form of Ozaru and the higher levels make the Saiyan blood stronger and make the person become more vicious and animalistic. It's almost like losing control and someone else taking over. You have no restrain over what you do and what makes this worse is growing angry during these higher levels. If a Super Saiyan sees his friends laying dead around the battle field or his loved ones killed it is no longer anger but pure rage and this is the most deadly thing that can happen. The Saiyan will become unstoppable until the person that caused it is dead. Even thinking about it or having the enemy plant the images in your head about what they are going to do to your loved ones if you should fail is enough to trigger this reaction.

The reason this is so deadly is because the Saiyan will have an infinite amount of Ki and will have no control of the amount of Ki he puts into his attack and some of them can tear the Saiyan's body apart but this has never happened due to the enemy never being able to withstand an attack from an enraged Super Saiyan.

/

"And that's about everything. I am very sorry your people were killed and your village was destroyed." Gohan said looking at the ground. It was difficult for him to look this woman in the eyes after what had just happened. "Its fine. That's just the way our world has become. It's not your fault that Urri came up with this plan to cause havoc on our world, but would you mind one more question?" The woman asked. "That's fine." Gohan replied looking at the woman. "Would you mind if I went with you. There is nothing left for me here. I don't know how to pick up the pieces after my entire village was destroyed." The woman said as she started to cry remembering the fresh images in her head. "It's going to be very dangerous." Gohan stated a little shocked by what she was asking. "I understand but I would feel a lot better about going after Urri rather than just wonder around." She said. "Ok well it help me out because I don't know what direction to even start heading in." Gohan said with a little chuckle as he put his hand behind his head just like his father.

The woman pointed them in the right direction and they headed out for a small town close to where they were so they could eat and rest for the night.

Chapter 3 Making A Name

Gohan and the strange masked woman hand gotten to the town in no time and were headed to the inn to get food and rest for the night. The way the woman acted around crowds intrigued Gohan a lot. She moved in such a way she was hardly noticed where as Gohan was wearing the same outfit his father wore, more for the reason it was extremely durable, but it was bright orange and dark blue. " I did have one other question now." Gohan said as they made their way down the street to get to the inn. "And what would that be?" The woman asked intrigued by the sudden question Gohan had. "What is your name?" Gohan asked looking over at her. "It's Crystal." She said and what Gohan could make out with just seeing her eyes looked like a smile. "This town seems pretty primitive." Gohan said looking around.

The town didn't have running water from what Gohan could see, and smell. None of the building had shingles on them but looked like thatched roofs. None of the buildings had glass windows just wooden shutters. Everything looked very easy to make nothing looked like it was done by an artist everything was very plain. "Well this is just a pass through city. Some of the larger cities have great monuments and great stone work. Are we suddenly becoming picky about where we are staying mister feared warrior?" She said laughing a little at the end. "Well where I come from people have cars and jets they move around in. There's water for every house and people don't dump their waste in the streets." Gohan said dodging something in the street he rather not know what it was. "Well I know you probably came from a much nicer place than this because you did fall out of the sky and could travel in time." She said as if she wasn't surprised by his statement. "Well that's something a little different. Where I come from people cant travel back in time really. Its kind of experimental as why it caught fire on the way here." Gohan said with a sheepish grin. "Well we are here and I don't suppose you have any money?" She asked. "No I don't. I didn't think I was going to be staying here for very long." Gohan said. "Ok well there is always an easy way to make money around here. Lets see if someone has a high bounty on their head." Crystal said as they walked into the inn.

It was pretty plain on the inside just like the outside. It had several tables and chairs and some stools along the bar. There were a set of stairs to the left of the bar where the inn keeper was at to go to the upper floor where the rooms were at. Crystal walked up to the inn keeper and talked with him for a moment and walked back over to Gohan and said "There is a man with a large bounty on his head that lives just around the corner from here. He is really dangerous and the inn keeper said we should be careful." "Well that's fine with me. It's not fun unless it's a challenge." Gohan said with a smile as they walked outside.

They walked down the street discussing how they would handle it and they decided Gohan would go in and Crystal would stay outside just in case any of his friends showed up. Gohan knocked on the door but no one answered. Gohan knew someone was inside and could feel his Ki signature. Gohan opened the door and walked inside. The place was trashed a chair was turned over, trash all over the floor and empty bottles laying everywhere. "Look I know you're in here. I came to collect the bounty on you but I would rather not fight if it can be helped." Gohan said looking around the room. A man came out from a door way hidden by a blanket tacked above the door frame to hide it from view. "Well that's nice kid. I'm sure your just trying to make a name for yourself just like the last couple of guys that have come in here, but you really should leave so you don't get hurt." The man said as he pulled a sword from his belt. "Look mister its nothing against you but I need a place to sleep tonight and I know you have a large bounty on your head and that's the only way for me to eat tonight." Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. The man charged Gohan with the sword out to the side to try and Gohan in half with a horizontal slice.

Gohan put his hand up to catch the blade and when he did the man quickly moved it to come from the other side which caught Gohan completely off guard. The blade made full contact with Gohan's right shoulder but it didn't have the desired effect the man was hoping for. The blade simply shattered against Gohan's skin! The man quickly pulled something from his bag and threw it toward Gohan. Surprisingly Gohan didn't see it at all and it exploded when it made contact and shot Gohan threw the front of the building sending bricks flying everywhere and dust out into the street. Gohan hit the ground and quickly roled from his back, back onto his feet before he even stopped moving and ran back into the building where the man was standing completely in shock that this man had broken his sword but more so that he had blown Gohan threw the front of his house and he was still coming for him. The man quickly got on his knees and started begging Gohan not to kill him and that he would go to jail without a struggle anymore. Gohan stopped a few feet from him and stood in front of the man with his shadow covering the man. "Alright thank you. I really didn't want to have to punch you. I might have accidently killed you and the bounty isn't nearly as much if you died." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

People were watching as Gohan brought the man outside in chains. The towns people didn't know what to make of Gohan. A strange man had just gotten blown threw the front of a house with a bomb and he didn't have a scratch on him! Gohan and Crystal took the man to jail and were paid well for capturing the man alive. "I am really hungry. Is there any place where you can eat as much as you want?" Gohan asked Crystal. "The inn can do that for us. So we should head back there before it gets too late and all the rooms are taken." Crystal said walking back to the inn with the money in her hands counting it all to make sure it was all there.

They got to the inn and got separate rooms which was fine with Gohan. The inn keeper said it would be a little more for Gohan to eat as much as he could manage but the inn keeper didn't know exactly what he was promising. Gohan immediately sat down for the first course of meal he was waiting for. Crystal went to her room to put some things away and asked the inn keeper to bring her food upstairs to her. Gohan started eating and this surprised the inn keeper as Gohan started to devour and entire wild boar and enough beef to feed a family for a week! Gohan kept asking for more and more. Half an hour later he had eaten his fill and had amassed a pile of dishes that would make up for a months worth of dishes. "Sorry about the mess sir." Gohan told the inn keeper as he made his way to his room. "Oh its fine boy. I heard you got rid'o that man who has been causing a lot of problems around here so I don't mind at all." The inn keeper said with a half smile as he looked at the dishes and back at Gohan.

When Gohan had gotten to his room Crystal was inside waiting for him. "Did you have a good meal? I could hear the men downstairs talking about how much you had eaten. I'm sure they are not telling the truth." Crystal said. "Well actually I did eat all of that." Gohan said with a smile being a bit embarrassed. Crystal was throwing knifes at the wall and when Gohan had said that it caused her to miss her mark and hit a vase with flowers in it breaking the vase. "Are you serious?!" Crystal said jumping out of her chair to go down stairs to see if he really was telling the truth.

She got downstairs and there was Gohan's table he was sitting at with dishes almost piled to the ceiling. She was stunned at the amount of food he really had eaten. She made her way back up the stairs and into Gohan's room where he was already passed out on the bed still fully clothed and not even under the blanket. She was smiling under her mask at this strange man who had suddenly showed up to this place and had been so ready to avenge everyone killed in her village. He was a strange man to be sure but there was something about him that she couldn't figure out why she had started having feelings for him. Surely he would never be interested in someone of her race. He was human and well she wasn't. She had hid her looks from him for so long and well that he didn't have the slightest clue what she really was but she decided tomorrow that she would tell him. If he was to really trust her then it would be the right thing to do. Right? She decided to sleep on it and see how things went tomorrow to see if it really would be a good idea or not.

Crystal woke up the next morning to the sounds of dishes being moved downstairs and Gohan asking for more. She got into her normal attire and headed downstairs. She came around the corner as Gohan had finished his last plate of bacon, eggs, potatoes and bread as Gohan shuffled it into his mouth and set the plate down. There was yet another pile of dishes to the ceiling from just what he ate this morning. The cook could be heard in the kitchen yelling about something but everyone assumed it was because of Gohan. "Thank you sir for the meal, it was great!" Gohan said as he rubbed his belly now that he was satisfied finally. "I can't believe you eat so much. After last night I didn't think you would be able to eat for a week. Looks like I was wrong." The inn keeper let out a chuckle as he took a big pile of plates to the back. "You sure do know how to put it away." Crystal said to Gohan as she walked by the table. "Well thank you." Gohan said with a huge grin.

Crystal ate and they both headed outside to leave for the next city. It was Maripoa. This city was a large trading hub for the entire area and was sure to have useful information. It would take them about a week to travel on foot, which was fine with Gohan he didn't want to try and use his Ki just in case of an attack. The bought some food at the shop next to the inn. This was more for Crystal as Gohan would go and hunt for his food. They left the city after that and started to walk along the green grass hills. Gohan was amazed at how beautiful this planet was. Everything looked so innocent and young. It had no large factories as far as Gohan could tell. Gohan let out a smile and looked at the blue sky as a cloud rolled over him blocking out the sun.

"So I was curious as to why you wear a mask.." Gohan said as he was the first to break the silence. Crystal didn't say anything but just kept walking. A few moments passed and she finally spoke. "Its because people of my race a persecuted for the way we look. We aren't like the humans here. There were many races that lived here in harmony before Urri showed up. I'm not sure how many different races are still around but ever since Urri arrived all of us have been hunted down and killed just because we are different." Crystal said still walking as if this was something she had rehearsed. "Well I am sure when you're comfortable enough with me you'll show me what you look like. I know what its like to be looked down upon just because you're different." Gohan said as he remembered going through high school and how the other students gave him funny looks.

The rest of the day was spent in silence as they walked along the road until it started getting dark and they decided to make camp a little ways off the road in an open field. Gohan had flown off for a few moments to find him some dinner and came back with a huge fish! This fish looked like it could have eaten him if given the chance. "Where did you get that?!" Crystal asked surprised by the sheer size of the fish. "It was in a lake near here. My dad taught me how to fish for big fish when I was little." Gohan said with a smile as he but the fish by the fire so it would start cooking. "Well that's very impressive." Crystal said eating an apple she had picked out earlier. They ate in silence Crystal wanted to talk to Gohan but not like how she was. She wanted to wear something more normal and not have to hide behind a mask. She felt a connection with Gohan. It was almost like she could tell him everything and put her faith in him to do anything. It was like he wasn't afraid of anything and would protect her if anything happened. She felt so relaxed out of her element when she was around him. She didn't have to be on her guard because she knew Gohan was always watching everything around them.

"Gohan tomorrow I will show you what I look like. I want it to be in the day light where you can really see what I look like, but promise me something." She said was she looked at him over the fire. "What is the promise?" Gohan asked a little curious at what it was. "If you think that I'm a lower creature all I ask is for us to part ways. You saved my village and I want to just be able to leave and go a search for anyone like me if you don't want me around after you see what I am truly like." Crystal said diverting heer gaze to the fire. Gohan was very confused. He didn't understand exactly what she was talking about. I mean he had a pet dragon when he was younger and his mentor was a big green alien from another planet! "I promise but I don't think you will have anything to worry about. My mentor didn't look anything like me. He was green and from a different planet." Gohan said with a chuckle as he took a bite into his fish. "Thank you Gohan. That makes me feel a little better. Well I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." She said laying down and turning her back to the fire. Gohan didn't know this but her face was glowing under her mask. She couldn't stop smiling and she didn't know why!

Gohan stayed up late that night going back over what had happened at dinner. He went back over his memories. He caught one that he couldn't stop thinking about. When she told him she was going to show him what she looked like he saw the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were as bright as sapphires and seem to hide so much hurt. Gohan looked up at the clear night sky and looked at all of the stars shinning brightly above them. The fire had long gone out and Gohan was trying to see if anyone's Ki came up. They were completely alone. Everything was silent. It wasn't natural. No animals, no bugs, and no birds. Something was wrong. Gohan suddenly felt a presence behind him that felt like it had warped there. Gohan spun around immediately in fighting position.

"Hello Gohan it has been a long time. I thought you would have gotten here sooner. I guess Bulma isn't as good of an inventor as I thought." The dark figure said. "Urri…" Gohan said as he was getting ready to charge the man. "Calm down Gohan. I don't want to fight. Not here. And this is just a hologram it just gives off the same Ki energy as I do. "What do you want?" Gohan asked relaxing a little when he saw the figure glitch out for a second. "Well I just wanted to know exactly why you have decided to travel with a felon. Her race has been outcaste before they are lower life forms. So if you continue to travel with her you will be marked as a felon as well." Urri said calmly and coolie. This pissed Gohan off so much. He hated this person Urri had become. "Urri if you don't stop I will kill you. Why is it you have continued to kill innocent people! I will stop you." Gohan said as little rocks started raising into the air as his Ki levels started to sky rocket. "Calm down Gohan. My plan has been in action for 5 years and certain precautions have been taken just in case you kill me that my plan will live on." Urri said mocking Gohan. "That's what you think. You have no idea what kind of monster you're dealing with now. Even if I have to kill everyone who follows you it must be done." Gohan said his power levels still climbing. "That's a little dark coming from the son of Goku . You would kill people just to get to me?" Urri asked. "The difference is the people that follow you have killed innocent people. They have made their choice." Gohan said justifying his actions. "And then you would be a killer. Tell me what is worse a serial killer or a killer who kills serial killers?" Urri asked as if it was a joke. "Don't pull that on me. Someone who kills an innocent first is guilty. And they need to be punished just like you. A person who commands an army and orders that army to wipe out an innocent village doing nothing but hiding from you." Gohan said as he shot a blast of Ki at the small device he had noticed on the ground. The image disappeared and Gohan turned back to the fire where Crystal sat awake from the yelling Gohan had done.

"Well that as an interesting conversation." Crystal said sitting up from her bed roll. "You have no idea. I really wish he would change." Gohan said staring at the fire. "People like that never change. They are hell bent on completing their goals they will kill whoever they have to." Crystal said pulling her knees to her chest. "He didn't always be like this. I remember a time when I thought him to be my brother. He fought together. Trained together and ate together. He was family." Gohan said sorrow in his voice at what finishing his task would mean he would have to kill Urri. "Well I wont ask you anything about it now but I would hope in time you would tell me. Lets get some sleep." Crystal said laying back down in her bed roll. Gohan didn't say anything for the rest of the night. He finally laid down a few hours before sunrise to get some kind of shut eye. The bugs had returned and the owls started flying over head and they seemed to be working together to try and lull Gohan to sleep with their soft words as they went on about their business in the grass and sky. It worked and Gohan was fast asleep.

Gohan and Crystal woke up a few hours after the sun had rose. The fire had died down to a small flicker which meant they would have to build it back up so Gohan could cook his fish he would find soon and Crystal could try and find some eggs to make for herself. Gohan returned shortly with logs of fire wood under one arm and a huge fish on his adjacent shoulder. No one spoke as they ate. Gohan put out the fire and they continued walking toward a small town Gohan had spotted while flying. Crystal stopped walking which caused Gohan to look back. "I think I'm ready to show you what I really look like." Crystal said breaking the silence. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Gohan said which startled Crystal. She would have thought he would have said a lot of things but that wasn't one of them. He didn't put any pressure on her to do anything. He acted like if it made her happy she should do it and not with anyone forcing her to do anything. "I am ok with it. I feel like I can trust you." Crystal said as she dropped her long clock on the dusty road. Gohan walked a little closer to her to observe why exactly she was so nervous about her appearance. Crystal took her mask off and laid it on the ground. She took off her cowl over her head which was connected to another smaller cloak under the full body one she had been wearing. She un did the clasp and let it fall to the ground and Gohan now understood why she was so worried. She wasn't human at all. She stood like a human and had the right amount of arms and legs. Gohan stood with his mouth wide open and jaw firmly placed on the floor. Crystal was a Cornerian.

The Cornerian's were a race of humanoid animal creatures. In Crystals respects she resemeled a fox. She had a cerulean blue color to her fur and a very bushy tail. She didn't have a big nose it was rather small. She had long blue hair almost the same color as her fur. Her eyes what caught Gohans attention. She had light blue eyes. The were the same color as the sky on a clear day. The only clothing she had on after her over coats were taken off what seemed to be a small breast plate that was enough to hold her breasts close to her body to allow her to run but didn't seem like someone with her bust should be running anyway due to injury to her back. On her waist she had a belt that held knives of all sorts and a slim dress that let her legs breathe easily and of course a loin cloth under that.

"Wow" Was the only thing that Gohan managed to say after pulling is jaw from the ground. "That's all you can say maybe this was a mistake." Crystal said grabbing her cloak. "No that's not what I meant. Your just very beautiful is all. I have never seen beauty like yours before." Gohan said grabbing her hand which caused her to blush that even with her blue fur was plain as day. "Well..I ….Um…" Was all Crystal could say completely taken back by Gohan's words. "I have something you need to know as well since we are being honest." Gohan said stepping back. Crystal was genuinely curious at what he was doing as he fumbled with the back of his pants. Then crystal saw something she couldn't believe. A little monkey like tail popped out! "You have a tail!" Crystal yelled as she pointed to the new addition to Gohan's body. "Yea sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Gohan said turning slightly so she could see it. Crystal walked up to it and it seemed to act like it had a mind of its own. "Its…Its so cute!" Crystal exclaimed as Gohan's tail played with its new friend. "How do you have a tail if you're a human?" Crystal asked. "Well all saiyans have tails. They are all monkey tails but they increase our powers a lot. I'm not sure how much exactly but I think my father said it was 10 fold over what our current max is at that time and it grows with us as our power levels rise." Gohan said as he tail twitched.

"Well that is quite impressive." A voice said from on top of a ridge next to the road. Gohan quickly looked up and saw Crystal with a hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat. "Damn I let my guard down for a split second and these bandits snuck up on me." Gohan thought getting into a fighting stance. "Looks like we got lucky and captured that princess master Urri wanted us to get. But we got lucky because we had no idea the boy she was traveling with was a miserable half breed." One bandit said pulling a sword from his waist. "You are making a big mistake." Gohan said looking at the ground. His eyes couldn't be seen but there was pure unbridled rage in them. "Look son don't move I don't want to use a bunch of energy chasing you around." One bandit said as he crept toward Gohan. There was 30 bandits surrounding him not counting two being the leader and the one holding Crystal. "I will give you each one chance to attack me. Do however you see fit but you will only get once chance." Gohan said as rocks started to float in the air. The sky grew eerily dark and lightning started striking the ground. Gohans hair flashed Gold and his onyx eyes were replaced with teal. Gohan wasn't transforming because his opponents were too strong but because his emotions were controlling his actions. His transformation did stop there though. The lightning increased and his power level kept rising. The winds whipped around more violently and Gohan let out a scream that seemed to shake the planet. A bright light shot out from Gohan's body and the Golden aura around him was larger than the one Crystal had seen previously. His air stood up more and looked to have more length to it. Lightning seemed to snake its way around his body appearing from nowhere and disappearing all the same. "What kind of monster is he!" One bandit said standing back a few steps. "Come one men its obviously a cheap trick to scare us. Get him!" The leader yelled as 15 of the bandits rushed Gohan.

The first hit him with his sword and shattered! Gohan punched the man so hard he went flying into the ridge where bones could be heard shattering all over his body and he fit the ground dead. This process repeated until they were all dead. Gohan slowly walked to the one holding Crystal. "Stay back or I will kill her!" The bandit yelled as he pushed the knife blade into Crystals neck causing her to bleed a little. Gohan saw this and became more enraged! Then Gohan disappeared. Everyone standing their was confused. Nobody could disappear into thin air. Just then the bandit holding Crystal let out a cry of agonizing pain as Gohan reappeared behind him and had hit him hard enough in his back to wrap his hand around the bandits spine. Crystal made this her chance to escape from the fight. When crytal was clear Gohan pulled his hand back as hard as he could and this removed the bandits spine with the skull still attached at the other end. Gohan simply threw it on the ground and started shooting Ki blasts at the remainder bandits. He left the leader for last so he could understand his mistake of his actions.

"Stay back you monster!" The leader said as he got up from the ground to run away. Gohan simply stood there was the bandit ran away. Gohan reappeared in front of the bandit. The bandit tried to stop in his tracks and slid on the grass. "You don't understand anything about my race and you think we would be able to stop so easily. You insolent lower life form! You will be the example for this world exactly what my power is!" Gohan yelled as he cupped his hands behind him. Gohan had purposely put himself in between the bandit as to not hit the nearby town. A small blue orb appeared in Gohan's hands as he held them to his waist point away from the bandit. "Ka…me….ha…me…." Gohan started chanting the words to the most powerful attack his father ever taught him. "No please have mercy!" The bandit yelled as he got up and started running away. It seemed Gohan wasn't going to kill the leader as he ran away from Gohan. Gohan was simply charging his attack to its max. "HHHHAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he thrust his hands forward and the sight at what happened next was unbelievable. The small blue orb that had appeared in Gohans hands turned into a huge blue beam! The looked like if it was shot directly at a planet it could swallow it just from its sheer size. The bandit leader yelled as the beam of Ki hit him instantly dissolving his body until nothing was left but this didn't stop Gohan he poured more of his Ki into the beam as it grew until Gohan started pulling his power from the beam and it slowly dissipated. If there was anyone from outer space they would have seen a planet that looked like it had figured out a planetary defense to keep any introducers out no matter their size.

Gohan's beam slowly disappeared and the sky grew to its normal blue color once again. The lightning stopped and the wind died down. Gohans hair turned back to normal and his eyes went back to their onyx color.


End file.
